Finding Love
by DragonLadyKira
Summary: An AR story starring my two favorite characters! Seifer is a widowed police officer and Quistis is a teacher. What happens when their worlds cross?


Hi! Jess here. This is my first FF8 fic. It's a Quifer, so if you don't like 'em turn now. It's also an alternate reality (for those that don't know- the events of FF8 never took place but its same characters, same places- kinda.) Anways, onto the story!  
  
Finding Love  
  
Seifer Almasy took another sip from his mug of coffee and continued to watch the horizon for the first glimpse of what was going to be a magnificent sunrise. He rubbed his eyes, and took a deep breath of the salty, Balamb air. His seven-year-old daughter, Audra, had woken up with nightmares again this morning. She'd done this frequently since her mother, Cirisa Almasy, died in a car accident three years ago.  
  
Cirisa was Seifer's high school sweetheart; they'd started dating in the tenth grade and were married shortly after college. She'd been beautiful; long ebony hair and sapphire blue eyes, and their daughter took after her with the exception of the eyes, she had her father's emerald green eyes. But, Cirisa happened to be driving along River Road on a late December night after a game of bunko with her girlfriends. The road was iced over and her car spun out of control over the bridge, sending her car spiraling into the freezing river below. He body was found in the morning and Seifer was left a widower at twenty-nine.  
  
The sound of quiet rustling in the kitchen came through the open back door and Seifer was alerted to the wake of his daughter. He left the view of the sunrise to attend to Audra's breakfast needs. He smiled at the sight of his little angel dressed in one of her favorite dresses, her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail with a blue ribbon matching her dress, and her backpack ready to go on the table for her first day of second grade. She chatted happily while Seifer poured her cereal and juice.  
  
~*~  
  
The desks were set, her grade book was ready to be used, her name was written neatly on the corner of the blackboard, and her roll was posted outside of the door. Miss Quistis Trepe was ready to teach her first day of second grade. She'd been a kindergarten teacher back at her old school in Trabia. It was eight fifty; class would be starting in ten minutes, and Quistis was ready. She took a walk to the teacher's lounge to refill her mug with coffee before everyone arrived. And soon the halls filled with students of every race, size, and shape. Lockers clanged, children laughed and filled each other in with the events of the summer. Quistis stood by the door, watching the little ones check the doors of their grade for their names on the roll sheets. Soon all eighteen of her students were in her room, each talking in his or her clique. Quistis stood at the front and cleared her throat. All heads turned her way and she took a deep breath, here starts nine months of either heaven or hell. "Alright everyone, my name is Miss Trepe and I will be your teacher for the next one hundred and eighty days. I'm going to put you in your assigned seats alphabetically. Any questions?"  
  
When no hands were raised, she continued. "We'll seat left to right. Millie Abbott, Audra Almasy, Joshua Burks, Madison Cunningham, Richard Daniels, Megan Dubois, Alexander Fairmont, Kevin Gallagher, Kyle Gallagher, Doug Herring, Tabitha Lamm, Erin Linville, Anthony Marsico, Joanna Smith, Janelle Smith, Nicholas Thrasher, Samantha Thurston, Michael Valdez."  
  
As the students filed to their respective seats, Quistis smiled; judging by the way they took directions, this was going to be an easy year.  
  
~*~  
  
At three forty the bell rang and every student ran laughing and gossiping out of the building to their busses, parents, and the sidewalk to home. As with every class, Quistis stood with the students who were being picked up or their bus hadn't arrived yet. She saw everyone off to his or her correct place and soon she was left with one little girl. The young one was sitting with her back against the wall and was reading a book. She didn't seem fazed in the slightest that her parents were late. Quistis walked over to her student and sat beside her. "Audra, is your mommy of daddy coming to get you?"  
  
Audra didn't even look up. "My mommy is in heaven now and Daddy is working. He'll be here at four thirty. He's a police officer."  
  
Quistis nodded and started to read over the child's shoulder. Again, without looking up the child made another comment. "My daddy said that it's rude to read over someone else's shoulder. I usually don't like it, but if you'd like to I'll let you."  
  
"That's okay Audra. But, I was wondering if you'd like to go back to the classroom with me. I have some chocolate chip cookies that I'll share with you until your dad gets here." Audra snapped her book shut and nodded vigorously. "I'd like that Miss Trepe! Thank you."  
  
At four thirty-five Seifer pulled into the parking lot. In the spot where Audra had been sitting, waiting for him to arrive since kindergarten was empty. On instinct his heart raced and all the blood rushed to his head. But, Audra soon came skipping out of the building dragging a young, blond woman with her. Seifer climbed out of the car and held his arms out for the raven haired little girl. She flew into them and he held her tightly. "Audra, sweetie, where were you? I thought I told you stay next to the door."  
  
"I did Daddy, but my teacher, Miss Trepe, invited me in for some chocolate chip cookies."  
  
He looked up at the young woman and she waved her fingers awkwardly. He stood and held his hand out to her and she took it. "I'm Seifer Almasy, Audra's dad."  
  
She nodded. "I figured as much. I'm Quistis Trepe. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, but she just looked so lonely sitting out here by herself I invited her back in."  
  
Seifer's hand itched to push a strand of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. Quistis was beautiful, he'd give her that much. Her long golden blond hair was pulled up into a casual French twist; she wore a long, floral skirt and a white blouse; and what caught his eye the most was the depth in her ocean blue eyes. Just looking at her caused emotions to stir inside of himself that he thought to be long since dead. "No, no, it's just been our routine since she started school."  
  
Audra tugged at his sleeve. "Daddy, can we have a new routine? Please?"  
  
Seifer looked at the expression on his daughter's face and gave a pleading look up to Quistis. "Is that alright with you, Miss Trepe?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine with me. I'd like some company after class. She can help me grade papers and pin my wall stuff up. And call me Quistis, Mr. Almasy."  
  
Quistis smiled at the pair and their puppy dog looks. The innocent guise was too cute on the older man. But by judging his good looks, she'd have to say that he wasn't too old. Her hands felt clammy, she hadn't felt this attracted to man since she first met her ex-fiancée, Squall. Mentally she shook her self and laughed outwardly at the little girl, who at the moment had shouted an exclamation of joy. Seifer patted Audra's head to calm her sudden outburst. "It's okay with me too, Audra. Oh, and call me Seifer, please."  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis set her bag down at home and let herself fall backward onto the couch. She let the events of the afternoon wash back and reveled in the brief handshake she'd had with Seifer Almasy. Feeling like a schoolgirl in love, she almost swore to herself she'd never wash that hand again. But soon she remembered that she wasn't a schoolgirl and the memories of her recent heartbreak came flooding back.  
  
She'd been engaged to Squall Leonhart not too long ago. But she came home from work early one afternoon to find him in bed with her best friend, Rinoa Heartilly. Immediately she'd kicked him out and pawned the engagement ring. The money was what brought her here, to Balamb. Otherwise she'd have had to stay in Trabia and face the both of them. Quistis sat up and rubbed her face, she'd been betrayed in one of the worst ways. Seifer could never like her in this way, so why on earth should she bother to fall so hard and wind up hurt again? She played back her messages on the answering machine. Two messages were from her father and one was from her stepbrother, Zell Dincht. Her father remarried after her mother left them when she was three to a woman who became her mentor and her idol. Aimee Dincht was the model mother. She loved her son, Zell, and her stepdaughter with all of her heart. And Quistis adored her little brother; they'd been inseparable all throughout their childhood. She defended him from school bullies, she gave him her lunch when he forgot his, and she always covered for him when he was in trouble with Ma and Daddy. Quistis listened to the message again and found that Zell would be in town again next month for Halloween. She also found that Daddy wanted to talk to her and he was looking for her for some reason or another.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer stared out of the window at the moon reflected on the ocean, well that's where his eyes were focused, but he actually saw Quistis. There was no denying it; he was infatuated with his daughter's teacher. The wind whipped at his neighbor's umbrella, threatening to send it flying to the ocean. He took his coke back to his room, stopping once to check on Audra. There he lay back on his bed and turned on the television; he flipped through the channels, trying to find something to take his mind off of Quistis. He found something, but not on the television. His eyes fell upon manila folder on the bedside table. He knew every article in the folder; there were newspaper articles, witness statements, and all the police reports. None of which were his; his superior pulled him out once they knew who the victim was. He collected every scrap of information about Cirisa's death as he could. But instead of picking up the folder and leafing through it like he normally would, he focused on the T.V until Quistis came back into his mind. And there he fell asleep, doing the one thing that the woman he dreamed of thought he never would.  
  
~*~  
  
They continued to meet as such for the next couple of weeks, each day leaving them with new memories and feelings. Audra was not oblivious to what was arising between the two adults, and she began to think of new ways to bring them together. She wanted Miss Trepe to be her new mommy, and she knew Daddy liked her a lot. So, on Friday, three weeks into school, Audra invited her teacher to her soccer game on Saturday. Both Quistis and Seifer thought that it was a good idea; soon it was decided that Seifer and Audra would pick Quistis up at two thirty so they'd make her game at three o'clock. Seifer paused outside of his car and cleared his throat, and Quistis looked up. She smiled; knowing that recently he'd began to flirt with her, whether or not he knew it, he was. He leaned against the hood of her car and rubbed the back of his neck. "Quistis.I was wondering if.uh. you'd like to.uh.go out with me.um.after Audra's game?"  
  
She began to laugh and Seifer began to feel the blood rush to his face. He stood and started to back up to his car. Quistis calmed herself and waved her hand, motioning for him to come back. "I'm sorry, Seifer. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I'd love to go out with you tomorrow night. How's dinner at my place then we can do whatever you'd like for the rest of the evening?"  
  
He nodded quickly, still blushing furiously. "Yeah, that sounds great. Do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
Quistis climbed into the car and rolled down the window. "Nope, just yourself. Be there at seven, okay?"  
  
Seifer nodded again and backed up so that she could pull out. He stood, watching her drive away before throwing his arms up and shouting. "Alright!"  
  
~*~  
  
The soccer game was intense and difficult. For the first three quarters, neither team scored a single goal. But in the last fifteen minutes of the game, Audra's team- the Barracudas- began to pull it together and Audra's best friend, Loretta Hodges, scored the only goal. They clapped hands with the other team and their coach called a 'good game' to his team's retreating backs. Seifer pulled his daughter into his arms and swung her up onto his shoulders. Quistis stood off and watched the pair exchange greetings and pleasantries. She began to imagine herself as part of that family; what it would be like to hold Audra's hand while grocery shopping, to be held in Seifer's arms at night. The more she thought about, the more it made sense. Seifer pulled her from her thoughts with his loud shout of, "Ice cream time!"  
  
Quistis laughed and joined the duet. Her heart skipped a beat when Seifer pulled her to him and held his arm around her shoulder.  
  
After ice cream, Seifer dropped Quistis off at her house to get ready and start dinner. Then he dropped Audra off at Loretta's house to spend the night before he went home to shower and change. He sung in the shower while washing his hair and he hummed while shaving his face. With the towel wrapped securely around his waist, he picked over his closet trying to find the right outfit for his first date with Quistis. He chose a pair of black slacks and a blue button up shirt that accented his eyes. He ran a comb through his sun kissed blond hair before pulling on his coat and jumping back into the car to head back to Quistis's house.  
  
Meanwhile, Quistis was busy trying to prepare their dinner. The pasta was boiling, the sauce was ready and warm, the garlic bread was turning a golden brown, and the salad was tossed. Satisfied with her work, Quistis turned on heel and practically skipped into her bathroom. She wiped the steam from her earlier shower away from the mirror and started with her hair. She twisted the top half up into an elaborate twist and left the bottom half down around her shoulders. Then she started with her make-up, nothing much, some mascara and lipstick and a little eye shadow. Checking her watch, she realized that he'd be there at any minute. She ran to her closet and stared critically at everything inside. Finally she decided on a sleeveless baby blue dress that hung just above her knees. While she was struggling with her zipper the doorbell rang and she finished pulling it up while she opened the door and stepped aside to let Seifer in. Quistis admired the way his outfit accented everything about him. While her own outfit caused Seifer's breath to catch.  
  
She led him to the kitchen where the table was set for two; the garlic bread was set with the salad near two candles. The chairs were opposite one another, and she put the spaghetti in a bowl with the sauce poured a top. But when she brought the bowl to the table, Seifer had moved the chairs next to one another. "Seifer, what are you doing?"  
  
He looked up at her, startled. "Well, I wanted to sit next to you. I hope you don't mind."  
  
She grinned at him. "I'd love it. I hope you like pasta."  
  
"One of my favorites, thank you. Do you have any dressing for the salad?"  
  
"Yea, I have Italian and ranch, are those good for you?"  
  
"Ranch, please."  
  
She went back into the kitchen and Seifer practically melted at her beauty. He knew that he was falling in love. She returned with the dressing and sat, serving them both salad and pasta. They ate in silence, each reveling in each other's presence. Seifer helped with cleaning the dishes. Quistis turned on the radio and they sang and danced while doing the dishes. And when they were done the duo settled down to the couch, Quistis settled against his chest. And when things began to heat up, Seifer's beeper went off. "It's my chief. He'd only call if it were an emergency, so I probably need to get going. I promise we'll go out next time, okay?"  
  
She stood and got his coat for him, and paused at the door. "Well, only if you promise. Thank you for coming over, I had fun."  
  
Seifer took his coat and their hands brushed. She glanced up at him and their eyes locked. He bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. He'd meant it to be just a brief good-bye kiss, but Quistis had other plans. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, and they stayed like that until Seifer's beeper went off again.  
  
~*~  
  
When Seifer arrived at the scene, the police and paramedics had already arrived. He found himself faced with another car accident, only this time the victim was a pedestrian and the perpetrator was no where to be found. His chief and best friend, Rajin, was already there taking pictures of the body. Seifer joined him and visibly cringed at the sight. A young redheaded woman in a jogging suit lay in the ditch, her left leg and right arm lay at odd angles and the back of her head was crushed. Seifer immediately recognized the woman as his next-door neighbor, Haley Linville. Haley had a daughter in Audra's class named Erin and often took care of Audra on his weekend shifts. Rajin wound his camera back and handed it to one of his deputies to be developed. "Hey Seif. Where have you been? I paged you the first time over forty five minutes ago, you know."  
  
Seifer shrugged his shoulders a bit and faced Rajin. "I was on a date and she lives a little ways from here. Why?"  
  
Rajin grinned like a Cheshire cat. "On a date, huh? It's a about time you started dating again, you know."  
  
"Chill, Raj. It was our first date and it's nothing serious yet. Now what about this case?"  
  
"Well, you missed the fun of informing the family, and most of the dirty work is over with.  
  
"We just need an autopsy report. But the driver is missing."  
  
"A hit and run?"  
  
"Yeah, listen, we're just about finished here. Why don't I take us back to Fuu's bar and we can get a couple of cold ones."  
  
"Are you sure Fujin won't mind me coming over so late?"  
  
"Aw man, you know my wife. She adores you almost as much as she adores me, you know."  
  
Seifer laughed heartily. "Yeah man, I know. You two were my best friends ever since kindergarten. It's hard not to adore someone who holds your head over a toilet while you puke up everything you've consumed in the past two weeks and then can still look you in the face without cringing."  
  
Rajin threw his arm over Seifer's shoulder. "You've got a point my man. You've got a point."  
  
Hours later, the three were sitting around the bar with beers and Rajin was hassling Seifer about his date. Fujin smacked the poor man up side the head, causing him to spill his drink down the front of himself and making Seifer laugh so hard his beer started to come out of his nose. All three adults began to feel like teenagers again. "So Fujin, Rajin.it's been a blast, but I need to get home and get some sleep if I'm going to be working on that case tomorrow."  
  
Rajin waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Seifer. The report won't be done until Monday anyway. There is no need for you to come in tomorrow, you know?" Seifer nodded and hugged his friends good-bye. And on the drive home he thought about nothing but Quistis and their kiss, he couldn't wait to try that number again.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sat outside on her balcony with her planner on her lap, trying to figure out the next week's lesson. But her mind kept wandering back to her date earlier that evening. If she closed her eyes she could feel his lips on hers all over again. She really wanted to call him and invite him to come back over, but she wasn't sure if he was even home yet or not. So, she contented herself with a constant replay of the kiss in the doorway.  
  
But soon she began to contemplate her life here. She had a wonderful class, a great guy, she lived near her father and stepmother, and everything was right with her world. Everything but her past; she'd received an invitation to the wedding of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. And that resurfaced many memories that she came here to forget. The phone rang and for a moment, Quistis was grateful for the distraction, but then she answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Um.hi Quis, it's Rin. Did you get the invitation yet?"  
  
Quistis froze and almost dropped the phone. What was Rinoa calling her for? She hardened herself for what she knew was going to be a big emotional blow. "Yea, about a week ago. Why? Why did you invite me? I don't think I want to be there."  
  
"Well, I didn't know of any other way to tell you. I tore myself up for hurting you like that. I. we want you to come back."  
  
"By 'we' I take it you mean you and Squall?"  
  
"Please Quis, it's not the same without you. Squally and I want you to be at our wedding and we want you to be back in our lives."  
  
"Rin, it's too late. I have a new life here. I'm in love. And I wouldn't give it up for anything, do you hear me? Anything. Oh and Rin? Squall hates to be called Squally."  
  
And with that Quistis hung up the phone and resisted the urge to toss the phone over the railing. And when the phone rang again, Quistis was positive that it was Rinoa calling her back. She couldn't dilute the venom that seeped into her voice as she answered again. "What is it?"  
  
"Quistis? It's me Seifer. I was on my way home an I realized that it's only ten thirty and I was wondering if you'd like to go to one of my favorite places in the whole city, but you seem pretty upset. Do you want to talk?"  
  
"Oh Seifer. I thought. never mind. I'd love to go with you and yes, I'd like to talk."  
  
"Alright then, I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Quistis hung up and scrambled to get redressed, this time settling for a pair of jeans and a white hooded jacket over a pinkish tank top and a pair of open backed tennis shoes. She threw her hair up into a sloppy ponytail, not bothering with style and went for comfort. When a car honked outside her door, she bounced out and climbed into the passenger side and Seifer took off.  
  
They sat, hand in hand, on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Seifer nudged her with his shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
She looked up at his face and fell in love all over again at the concern shining in his eyes. "Yeah, I want to tell you why I'm here. You see, not too long ago I was engaged to this guy named Squall."  
  
"Squall Leonhart?"  
  
She looked up, startled. "Yeah, do you know him?"  
  
"Unfortunately so. We went to school together here in Balamb. We've always been rivals. But that's besides the point, do continue."  
  
"Well anyway, we were engaged to be married and two months before the wedding I came home to find him in bed with my best friend, Rinoa."  
  
"Rinoa Heartily?"  
  
Again, Quistis was stunned. "You know her too?"  
  
"Yeah, we dated the summer before I met Cirisa. I'm sorry, I keep interrupting you."  
  
"No it's quite alright. Well I literally threw him out and I tossed all of his clothing out of the upstairs window, screaming and yelling the entire time. Rinoa sat on the lawn next to him, crying and shouting that she was sorry and that I didn't deserve him the way she did. So I pawned my engagement ring to get the money to come here and make the down payment on my house. I applied for a teaching job at the local elementary and I think you know the story from there."  
  
"Let's see, you met a little girl who's father was always late and you invited her in for cookies and then invariably captured the heart of said father. And they met every week day, each time making the father fall in love even more and finally you and the guy went on a date."  
  
"Well, I didn't know I had ensnared the gentleman, but I did know that he came right through and super glued my heart back together then took it. Well, Seifer, what about your past? What happened to Audra's mother.Cirisa?"  
  
"She died in a car accident three years ago."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We met in the tenth grade and fell in love instantly. I loved her with every fiber of my being. We were married just after college, I was twenty- two. Audra was born shortly there after and we were together for four more years before the accident. She was pregnant at the time, not very far along, but pregnant. I'd always wanted Audra to have siblings, but by the time we decided to try again, it was too late."  
  
Quistis sat in silence, letting him collect himself. He let go of her hand and opted to take her into his arms entirely. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Seifer dropped his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Things were heating up and he wasn't sure if she was ready to let them. He wanted nothing more but than to lay her down right here and make love to her over and over again, but it wasn't right yet. The two fell asleep there, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis opened the door of her home and ran out into the cool early October afternoon and into the arms of her little brother. Zell hugged her tightly and spun her around. "Hey Quisty! I'm sorry I just showed up so unexpectedly, I know I wasn't due back for another three weeks, but our professor gave us the lab stuff early and we've finished already."  
  
"It's no problem, Zell. I've been waiting for what seems like forever for you to get your butt back home."  
  
"Uh. Quisty, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, Zell."  
  
"Well you see, I came in."  
  
But Zell was interrupted by the sound of an engine being revved and the siblings looked up to find Seifer and Audra on a motorcycle pulling into Quistis's driveway. Quistis laughed and ushered them both over to her brother. Seifer eyed him warily, unsure of what to expect from the new face. "Seifer, Audra, this is my stepbrother, Zell. Zell, this is.my 'special' friend, Seifer and his daughter, Audra."  
  
The two men shook hands and Audra hid behind her father's leg. "So you're the guy Quisty's been raving about. My sister never shuts up about you anymore."  
  
Seifer turned to Quistis and grinned playfully. "Quisty? A nick name we've never known about?"  
  
She made a face of mock offence. "I happen to have nick names, Quisty only being one of them. Audra, there are some of my old Barbies on the floor in the living room, why don't you go play with them?"  
  
Audra muttered a quick 'thank you' before scampering into the house to find the dolls. Quistis thread her arms through the guys'. "Now, let's go get better acquainted."  
  
And there in the kitchen the three spent hours catching up. Zell's desire to talk to his sister long since forgotten. "So Zell, did I tell you that Seifer is a big shot police officer here in town?"  
  
Zell shook his head as the color drained from his face. "So Seifer, what kind of case are you working on now? Or is that confidential?"  
  
"I can't give you specifics, but I'm working on a hit and run case right now. A woman was plowed down on one of the back roads just outside of town and the driver just disappeared."  
  
Quistis took his hand. "That's awful. Is that why your beeper was going off the other night?"  
  
Seifer nodded and Zell fiddled with his coffee mug. "When you find the guy, what's going to happen to him?"  
  
"Well, he or she will go to prison for a while and they'll get a court trial and then they could possibly get the death sentence."  
  
"The death sentence?"  
  
"Well leaving the scene of the crime is a major offence. And we aren't sure what his or her motives were. It could have been just an accident but the woman could have been run down in cold blood."  
  
Zell nodded and Quistis noted the tension that hung over the conversation and made an attempt to lighten the mood. "More coffee anyone?"  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer and Quistis walked hand in hand down the street two weekends later. They were headed for the corner café for a late lunch and then they'd be going to the theatre for the play "Our Town". It was their seventh date and Audra had begun to ask questions like if Quistis was going to be her new mommy. Audra was also pretty good about separating when Quistis was 'Miss Trepe' and when she was 'Quisty'. Seifer pulled her inside the café and they were seated shortly afterward. They both knew that they were in love and Seifer begun to consider asking Quistis to marry him. And for some reason he knew that she'd say 'yes'. When the waitress came and he ordered a ham and cheese sandwich on rye and she ordered a turkey and cheese on wheat. They ate in compatible silence, and once they finished and the bill was paid for they began the three-block trek to the theatre. But this time, opted to drape his arm over her shoulder and hold her close to his side. She welcomed the gesture not only because of his blatant display of affection, but because it was warm next to his body.  
  
After the play, Seifer walked Quistis back to her home, his coat wrapped around the two of them. They laughed and acted out their favorite parts of play; Seifer found George to be a moron and Quistis just smiled. When they reached Quistis's door, Seifer kissed her good night just like every other night and started to back away. But Quistis would have nothing of the sort; knowing that Audra was at a friend's house for the night she pulled Seifer back towards her and into the house. He was stunned and failed to even try to conceal it; she laughed at the expression written across his face. Quistis kissed his nose and gave him a puppy dog look similar to the one he gave her on the day they met. "Stay with me tonight, Seifer?"  
  
He took off her coat and hung it on a peg near the door. "I'd love to Quis, but I don't have anything."  
  
Mimicking him, she took his coat and hung it next to her own. "You don't really need a different outfit, I can wash and dry that one so it'll be clean in the morning."  
  
"No, Quis, not that. I don't have anything."  
  
"Oh. well.repercussions be damned then, I still want you to spend the night. Is that okay?"  
  
"I want to more than anything, but I don't want you hurt later."  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Quistis lead Seifer out of the doorway and across living room to her bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them and they continued to back up until they ran into the bed and fell, her underneath him. They kept very busy that night; making love again and again, and resting in each other's arms in between. 'I love you' was a very popular phrase throughout the night, and the comforter was left a forgotten heap on the floor. Eventually though, the two fell asleep together for the second time.  
  
Quistis woke very warm and comfortable, but she was sore in some very intimate places. The events of the previous night came rushing back and she noticed the lack of male flesh next to her. She sat up and looked around, not finding Seifer she climbed out of bed and pulled on his oversized dress shirt and buttoned some of the buttons. It felt so right to Quistis to be in his clothing, it was so personal. When the smell of pancakes wafted through the air, Quistis knew exactly where to find Seifer.  
  
Seifer poured some more batter onto the griddle for another pancake to add to the small stack he had going. He stood in Quistis's kitchen in nothing but his boxers. Once the small tray with her breakfast was ready, he went to the door to fish a small, velvet box from one of his pockets. The ring was white gold and had small diamonds set around a beautiful sapphire that he felt was appropriate stone for someone with such gorgeous blue eyes. He took the ring and placed it on top of the stack of pancakes, then picked up the tray to take it up to Quistis. But soon he was faced with the obstacle of opening the door without putting the tray down. Before he could make a decision of how to approach the problem, the door swung open and there stood Quistis in his shirt. Seifer grinned; she looked so in place wearing one of his shirts. He held the tray out for her and she took it, delighted. She climbed back into bed with the tray and set it across her lap when the sun caught something and shined in her eye. Her jaw dropped when she realized that there was a ring on her breakfast. Quistis glanced up at Seifer who had dropped to one knee next to the bed. "Quistis, I know that we haven't been together that long, but I know that what I feel for you is real and I don't want to wait any more to make what we have permanent. Please, Quis, marry me?"  
  
It took every ounce of will power Quistis possessed not to cry. "I. I.Oh Seifer. How on earth can I say no? Of course I'll marry you."  
  
Seifer stood and placed the ring upon her finger, and Quistis took a moment to admire it before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sat in her parents' living room two weeks later, waiting for her stepbrother to arrive. Aimee was getting impatient, her stepdaughter called a week ago saying she had news and needed to talk to them as soon as possible. She just hoped that Quisty wasn't getting mixed up with that Leonhart fellow again, that man was trouble with a capital 'T'. Patrick Trepe, Quistis's father, sat in his chair with the newspaper in front of his face, not even the slightest bit phased by his daughter's urge to meet with him. Finally, Zell burst through the front door. "Sorry I'm late everyone, you wouldn't believe this traffic."  
  
"Well I'm just glad that you're here now. I have something very important to tell you all."  
  
"Are getting back together with Squill?"  
  
"Aimee, it was Squall and let the girl talk."  
  
"No Ma, I'm not getting back together with Squall, he's already engaged to someone else. But you remember Seifer, right? I brought him by a month ago or so."  
  
"Yes, I remember him. He was a nice fellow. You should marry him."  
  
"MA! Let Quisty talk, jeez!"  
  
"Well that's just it, Ma. I am going to marry him."  
  
Then everyone began to talk all at once, which was not uncommon in their household. "Oh Quistis! That's just great! When's the wedding?" came from Aimee.  
  
"Well that's good baby girl. It's about time you settled down." came from her father.  
  
"Quis, don't you think it's a little to soon to be engaged?" was Zell's comment.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. chill a second. Ma, we don't know yet when the wedding is. Dad, I'm glad that you're happy for me and is about time I settled down. And Zell, No, I don't think it's too soon to be engaged. I know that we're in love and that's all that matters. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to head back and make dinner for my fiancée and his daughter."  
  
Quistis stood and kissed her dad and step mom good-bye. But Zell followed her out to her car. "Quis, remember a while back when I tried to tell you something? Well I really need to tell you now."  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer rubbed his eyes and checked his watch again for the fifth time in the past half-hour. This case was about to be closed unfinished because the perpetrator left nothing for them to work with. There were no witnesses that could get an accurate description of the car, and he or she left nothing identifiable in their wake. He checked every possible angle from enemies to the neighbors. Nothing matched up. Rajin sauntered over to his desk. "So, Seif, my man. What is up with you?"  
  
Seifer grinned up at his friend. "Well, I asked Quistis to marry me a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Rajin laughed and punched his shoulder. "Wow dude. That's big, you know. Is it really that serious so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't imagine my life without Quistis Trepe anymore. I miss her minutes after we part. I love her, Raj. I never thought I would love again after Cirisa, but damn, I was wrong."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for ya, you know."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. Now if only I could find something, anything, to help me on this case, my life would be perfect."  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis stared at her brother and then she blinked once, then twice. "YOU WHAT?!"  
  
Zell shushed her and put his hand to her mouth to muffle her indignant cries. "I didn't mean it, Quis. It was totally an accident."  
  
Quistis nodded and began to pace about in front of the car. "Okay, let's go over this one more time. Tell me again exactly what happened."  
  
Zell sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was sometime in October and I was on my way to see you. I decided to take a shortcut through the back roads near the beach. I came around this curve going pretty fast and out in the middle of my lane was this woman. She was jogging and I couldn't get out of the way in time and I hit her. I didn't know what to do so I kept driving, trying to get as far away as I could. I know I should have called the police, but I just couldn't. You'll help me out of this, won't you Quis?"  
  
She swallowed hard and tried to collect her thoughts. Finally, she shook her head. "No Zell, I'm not going to bail you out this time. You need to tell authorities immediately, and if you don't, I will."  
  
Zell was shocked for a moment and then became angry. "You're going to rat me out, Quis? You'd do that to your own brother?"  
  
"Yes, Zell. I will. I'm sorry, but you have to tell someone." "I already did. I told you."  
  
"Zell, you know what I'm talking about. I'm going to leave now and if I haven't heard from Seifer tonight that you confessed, I'm going to tell him."  
  
And with that, Quistis climbed into the car and drove off, leaving her brother behind.  
  
~*~  
  
When Seifer arrived later that evening dinner was already prepared and set on the table. Quistis kissed him quickly and looked for the little girl for a hug. "Seif, where's Audra?"  
  
"Well, I decided that we could use a little down time together, so I arranged for Audra to spend the night at a friend's house."  
  
Quistis grinned and led him to the kitchen. "How was work? Any new leads?"  
  
"Work was boring. There was nothing all afternoon. Not even a jay walker."  
  
Quistis stopped dead in her tracks. "Nothing at all? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I was at the office all afternoon. You look a little funny, is something wrong?"  
  
Her breath began to come in short gasps and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Seifer, I have something to tell you."  
  
He took her hand and sat her on the couch. "Quis, what's the matter?"  
  
"I.well. you see. I know who did it."  
  
Seifer backed up a step. "What do you mean, you know?"  
  
"I mean the person who did it came to me and told me that they did it."  
  
"Why would this person just.pick you to tell this to? Why not the police?"  
  
"Because.it's my little brother, Zell. He didn't mean to. It was just an accident."  
  
"Quistis, why didn't you tell me sooner? Protecting your brother like that is against the law."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
But Seifer wouldn't hear it anymore. "No Quis. I'm going to go down to the station and get warrant for his arrest. And from this point on, it's over between us. I could never marry someone that would keep something like that from me."  
  
Quistis began to hiccup as she tugged the ring from her finger. "I'm sorry that's the way you want to see things. Here's your ring."  
  
She placed the ring on the seat next to her and made a mad dash for her bedroom where she locked the door and slid down to the floor, her tears flooding forth. She'd lost both her brother and her fiancée in just one blow.  
  
Seifer stared at the door and resisted the urge to break it down and hold her in his arms to make the tears go away. But instead he picked up the ring from the sofa and let it drop into his pocket. With one final glance at the barrier between them, Seifer set out for the station.  
  
~*~  
  
In less than an hour, Seifer had tracked down Zell Dincht and arrested him. Zell went quietly and listened attentively while Seifer explained how he figured it out to his chief. He knew that his sister was most likely tearing herself up right now, and he felt horrible. He'd done many things wrong in his life, but to make his sister cry was one of the worst.  
  
At that given point in time, no one knew that Zell Dincht was to be given a trial three months later that would result in six years in the state penitentiary. Or that Seifer would be moved to the Esthar police force in a few short months after Zell's arrest. Nor that Quistis would find herself pregnant with twins and very much alone.  
  
~*~  
  
It was early July and Audra found herself sitting on the couch with another book from the library. Her dad was at work and wouldn't be back until three thirty. He got to have different work hours now that he worked in Esthar. Audra looked out the window at the light that the city gave off due to all of its technological advancements. She liked Esthar, but she longed for Balamb; not just her old house and friends, but Miss Trepe. She knew Daddy missed her too. He kept talking about her all the time even though they'd been living here since December. Here, school started in mid- August and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face a teacher that could never fill Miss Trepe's shoes. Audra heard the door open and she ran for the front door, knowing her father would be there waiting for a big, super duper hug. And sure enough, there was her dad with his arms opened wide. He swung her around and around until the phone rang.  
  
~*~  
  
Earlier that morning, Quistis woke bright and early, grabbed her suitcase, and drover herself to the local hospital. Her obstetrician, Dr. Josephine Kadowaki, insisted that they take the twins early. Both were developing rapidly and they were running out of room inside their mother, Dr. Kadowaki assured Quistis that both would be able to survive four weeks early.  
  
By nine o'clock Quistis found herself in a thin nightgown, sitting amidst a sea of sterile white sheets, and very uncomfortable. Soon, the doctor came in to rupture her membrane and induce labor, she checked the amniotic fluid for meconium and made certain a baby's head was applied to the cervix. Everything was going according to the doctor's plan and Quistis's contractions began, the nurses came in every few minutes to check the babies' heart rates and Quistis's blood pressure. When one of the interns, Michelle, was recording the vital statistics, Quistis began to throw up and eventually dry heave. Not having enough training in this type of situation, Michelle ran from the room screaming for Dr. Kadowaki. When the two women returned Quistis had passed out, her skin a bluish color and her breathing halted. But after a quick but thorough examination Dr. Kadowaki found everything to be 'normal'. She'd first suspected placental abruption, but the uterus was untorn and there wasn't any blood. But after another examination the doctor found that the vascular system had shut itself down, the first baby was no longer applied to the cervix, and all of Quistis's abdominal muscles were lax. Dr. Kadowaki gasped and immediately took charge. "Damn it, we have an amniotic fluid ebolism. We need to get her into surgery now. We now have four minutes since she passed out. Some of the amniotic fluid has passed into her blood stream and her body's having a severe reaction to it. Even if her heart continues to beat none of the blood cells will have oxygen and the organs become deprived and shut down. After five minutes of oxygen deficiency both mother and children will be dead."  
  
All of this was shouted to an assortment of nurses and interns while running down the hall to the emergency room. Things weren't looking good, a cesarean section usually took at least a half an hour to prep, but they had three and a half minutes.  
  
In the emergency room, Dr. Kadowaki skipped the procedural scrubs and opted just for the gloves. She reached for the scalpel when a timid voice from behind her sounded. "Ma'am, shouldn't we give her some morphine or something?"  
  
Turning back to her patient, currently a deep blackish/ purple-blue color, she nodded but she knew that Quistis wouldn't and couldn't feel a thing. Dr. Kadowaki made a vertical incision instead of the standard horizontal for better access to the babies while the intern began an IV drip containing some of the medicine that would hopefully restart her system. But that was another reason she needed the twins out now, exposure to those drugs could cause them some temporary, even permanent damage. Dr. Kadowaki pulled the newborns out almost simultaneously and almost as quickly as it happened, Quistis returned to normal. Her began to breath and her skin color went from it's blackish-blue to it's normal hue.  
  
At 9:57 am, both Matthew Tyler Trepe and Zachary Joseph Trepe were born weighing about five pounds each and each was 16 inches long, but neither one was breathing. The drugs had been administered too soon and had reached the infants. They were transported and stabilized in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit in Esthar and were under the supervision of Elise Meyer, a neonatal nurse for over fifteen years. The local Balamb hospital hadn't had the right equipment to care for such sick little babies. Once there, scans had indicated that brain activity was normal, they just weren't functioning on their own. Both boys had jaundice and Matthew was going to have to have surgery when he was strong enough for a small hole found in his heart. But still, every one assured Quistis that everything would all work out in the end, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer Almasy was on the phone yet again with his supervisor, Irvine Kinneas. The man was a regular cowboy from the old Cowboys and Indians videos; he even had the Stetson and the boots to match. But he was also was a work-aholic and to him, everyone who wasn't needed their head's checked. That's what earned Seifer the lecture he was currently on the receiving end of, he'd called in asking for the day off to spend with his daughter. Audra had been begging and pleading for him to take her out one day before school started in a week. He'd planned to take her to Sorceress's Island, the new amusement park just outside of town, for the afternoon. But Kinneas continued to ramble about the importance of work and how work shouldn't be put aside for other things. Seifer silently wondered how his wife put up with him. He started to zone out. "Almasy, are you listening to me?"  
  
Seifer snapped to attention. "Um, no."  
  
"I said you can take the day off, but I want you here half an hour early tomorrow to catch up on some of the paperwork."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He hung up quickly and sauntered into the living room where Audra sat watching 'Rugrats'. "Guess where we're going today."  
  
"The grocery store."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The supply store for my school stuff."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Err. the toy store."  
  
"Even better."  
  
"Sorceress's Island?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Audra eye's lit up and she squealed with delight and launched herself into her father's arms and the two set off for a day of roller coasters and cotton candy.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sat in the principal, Cid Kramer's office for her interview. When the twins were born she had to quit her job and move to Esthar so that they could have the best medical treatment and she wouldn't have to wait until the weekends to see them. She mentally shook herself and tried to tune back into what Mr. Kramer was saying.  
  
".but we only have one opening. One of the third grade teachers, Mrs. Chandler, retired this year to help take care of her sick mother. We've already sorted the classes and students have received their notices and class lists. If you'd like, you can teach her class."  
  
"I'd love to, Mr. Kramer."  
  
"It's settled then. You're hired, now if you'll excuse me, I have to call my wife, Edea." Quistis gathered her things and left quietly, a giddy bounce in her step.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer opened the door as best he could with his eight-year-old daughter in his arms and shut it behind them with his foot. The child was worn out; she'd ridden everything she was tall enough for at least once, some two or three times. She ate hotdogs and cotton candy like they were going out of style and never failed to find something new to catch her attention. It was only when the park closed at ten thirty that she announced she was tired; she fell asleep in the car almost immediately and now Seifer was left to carry her up to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The week and a half passed quickly for both parties and soon Quistis found herself in a new but familiar position at the head of the classroom. Her attendance sheet would be brought after the second bell rang. The first bell sounded and the students piled in again like every year, exchanging stories and gossip and the occasional insult. Bodies soon filled her classroom and Quistis smiled as their chatter ensued. The second bell rang and a young man in the fifth grade jogged into her classroom, handed her the roll, and jogged back out. She scanned the list quickly and deadpanned at the second name listed. She shook it off and regained her composure. "Alright class, your teacher Mrs. Chandler, retired about a month ago. My name is."  
  
"Miss Trepe!"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to call roll now. You may remain in your seats today, but tomorrow I'm going to seat you alphabetically. Right now; Jerome Abshire, Audra Almasy, Lauren Blackburn, Baylor Blakkob, Sandy Box, Paul Eastman, Grant Flinchbaugh, David-Craig Hagan, Connie Horres, Patricia Kamp, Alexis LaBarr, Roger Mastromonica, Kevin McAlester, Katherine Nash, Gordon Right, Daniel Saint Marie, Cathy Sherrod, Heidi Shutt, Sheila Teliho, Arthur VanWandelen. Okay everyone. Your first assignment is to bring me something that makes you happy and show me and tell me why it makes you happy. In return you can ask me anything you'd like about me right now."  
  
Audra's hand shot up quickly and Quistis repressed a sigh, she knew this was going to be trouble. "Yes Audra?"  
  
"How come you're teaching here? I thought you were teaching second grade in Balamb."  
  
"There was a change of plan. Grant?"  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"No. Gordon?"  
  
"Do you have any kids?"  
  
".Yes. Cathy?"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two, they're twin baby boys. But they're in the hospital because they're pretty sick. Sheila?"  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Matt and Zack. Anymore questions?"  
  
The class dismissed at 3:20 and everyone filed outside. Quistis watched her class from a safe distance and was upset to find that once again Audra was the last to go. "Audra, is you're dad going to be late again?"  
  
"Nope, he said his new job lets him come and get me. I can see his car at the end of the line."  
  
Sure enough, when Quistis turned and looked she found the familiar vehicle. "Okay Audra, I'm going to go inside then, alright?"  
  
"But, aren't you going to say 'hi' to Daddy?"  
  
"No. I don't think he'll want me to."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Quistis fled inside and trudged back to the classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer noticed his daughter's confused expression before she even got into the car. She sat down and stared at the building with a mixture of anger and disappointment splayed across her features. "Audra, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"My teacher didn't want to say 'hi' to you."  
  
"Mrs. Chandler?"  
  
"No, she retired. We have a different teacher now."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Miss Trepe."  
  
Seifer's grip on the wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white. "As in your old teacher?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey! I bet I know why she said she didn't want to meet you! She also said that she has two baby boys now. They're twins and they're at the doctor's."  
  
Seifer almost swerved off of the road. 'Twins? Oh shit.'  
  
Audra wasn't oblivious to her father's absentmindedness the rest of the evening. He'd tried to make scrambled eggs and toast for dinner and put the eggs in the toaster and the bread on the stove. They had pancakes after that. And after dinner he told her to get her clothes on and put her pajamas in the dirty hamper and to brush her hair and comb her teeth after bed. Audra also wasn't ignorant to why he was so scatterbrained; she knew he was thinking about Miss Trepe. She only hoped he'd go and say he was sorry for whatever he did so that she could hang out with Miss Trepe again.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis arrived early the next morning to tape the nametags she'd made the night before to the front of the desks. She fumbled with her bag and stacks of books to find her keys only to discover that the door was already unlocked. 'That's funny. I'm sure I locked it last night and the janitors always lock the room after leaving it.' Warily, she entered to find Seifer sitting on top of one of the desks in the dark; her jaw dropped and her shoulders sagged. Taking a deep breath, she regained her composure and dropped her bag and books on her desk and pulled out the tags. Pointedly ignoring him she took out the first one, 'Jerome Abshire.' and struggled with the masking tape until a pair of callused hands gently took it from her hands and ripped the piece off for her. "Audra tells me you have kids now."  
  
Quistis fought her raging emotions from him being so close. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She said they were at the doctor's."  
  
"I had an amniotic fluid ebolism and the drugs they used to revive me got to the boys. Zachary is fine now, but Matthew is going into surgery next week."  
  
"For?"  
  
"He has a small hole in his heart that needs repairing. It's from him being premature."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I didn't know until after you left and you didn't leave a forwarding address or phone number. I had no idea how to reach you."  
  
At this point Quistis was near hysteria, she was sobbing and hiccuping, her hand on the desk to steady herself. Seifer wrapped his arms around her and ran a hand over her silky blond hair in an attempt to sooth her.  
  
"I'm sorry I left without a word, Quisty. I got a promotion and I had to leave right away. I should have told you, but I was so caught up in it all.Zell told me he didn't tell you until the day that you told me."  
  
She peered up at him, her ice blue eyes filled with tears. "He did?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I yelled and didn't let you explain. I still want you to marry me."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Seifer smiled and captured his lips with her own. He kissed away her tears, her insecurities, and her fears.  
  
~*~  
  
It was one year after the fateful morning in the classroom, eleven months since Matthew and Zachary were introduced to their father and sister, six months since the wedding of Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy, and four months since Quistis announced her impending pregnancy to her family. The two lovers sat outside watching the sunrise, Quistis leaning back against Seifer's chest, their limbs intertwined, and one of his hands resting protectively on top of her slightly rounded stomach. For them, everything was right with the world, maybe not necessarily perfect, but right.  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
  
  
Phew! All done! So, what did you guys think? I happen to like it very much. Please R&R, k? Thanks everyone! 


End file.
